


New Orleans

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, New Orleans, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: After a long day of shooting, Armie finds himself all alone in one of the many bars in New Orleans. When Timothée shows up unexpectedly, the feelings he has been desperately trying to keep buried came to the surface.





	New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> Because at this point I have absolutely no self control, it only took one comment on a random post in Tumblr for me to do this. Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://raquelsantos92.tumblr.com/)

 

It was Sunday night and he was alone in a bar in New Orleans. The loud music and constant chatter kept his mind busy as he drank glass after glass of Whisky. Filming was going good, great actually; he got along just fine with his co-stars and his director was a brilliant man, who gave him enough freedom to explore his character. Still, when the night fell and he was all alone in the exaggeratedly large and expensive house he was forced to rent, things felt weird; he felt alone and consequently thoughts he was desperately trying to keep buried came to the surface.

 Armie was on his fifth or sixth drink, he really didn´t know by then, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His whole body stiffened, his heart started beating faster and his mind was racing. Armie didn´t need to turn around to know who that hand belong to; by now he knew that touch well enough to know who it was just by the warmth of it, the size and the perfect balanced amount of pressure. By now, Armie recognized that touch better than he recognized the touch of his own wife.

He swallowed the rest of his drink, his body slowly turning around, his blue eyes staring into the green eyes he had missed so much. In a matter of seconds he was on his feet, his arms tightly wrapped around Timothée´s torso; the young man´s slim frame fit perfectly on his arms, on his body.

Timothée had a firm grip on his shirt and Armie could not help but smile. They were the same; desperate for contact, for an intimacy they didn´t share with anyone else in the world. When they finally parted, Armie wanted to hold Timothée´s face, tell him how much he missed him, even if it had been less than a month since they had last seen one another; Armie wanted to knot his fingers on the brunette´s curls and kiss him deeply. But he knew he couldn´t.

“I thought you were in London,” said Armie.

“Abel invited me to Coachella, so I flew to California early Friday,” explained the brunette.

Armie was serious, his brain replaying the words over and over again. Abel, of course it was Abel. His new friend, the guy he wouldn´t stop praising whenever they texted or called one another. Armie knew he had no reason to, but he couldn´t help but get jealous, to feel a pain inside his chest at the fact Timothée had been in the U.S. for almost three days and he was the last one to know. Months prior, he would have called him, wondering where he was and when Armie least expected, Timothée would be knocking on his door with that beautiful smile on his face.

But he knew the truth; he knew Timothée was doing the same thing he was. So he tried, he tried his best to keep himself cool, to put a smile on his face and pretend he wasn´t bothered. “I hope you had a good time,” Armie managed to say as Timothée nodded.

“Yes I did. He had a few people stay in his house and the place was beautiful; we had a blast”

“I´m glad you´re enjoying yourself, T, you deserve it,” said Armie as he watched Timothée shrug his shoulders, biting his lip. “How did you know how to find me, though?”

Timothée smiled. “You gave me your address the second you got here, Armie and I remembered you talking about this place, so when I realized you were not home, I knew there was only one place you´d be in.”

Armie chuckled, this time the look on his face genuine. “You know me way too well, Chalamet.”

“Yes, I do.”

They stared at one another, a knowing smile on their lips as they stood there; a smile that said everything they never really had the guts to say out loud. When they finally sat down, Armie ordered some drinks for them; they chatted, laughed and sometimes just sat there, drinking in complete silence. They never really needed words to be comfortable around one another.

When they made their way out of the bar it was nearly three in the morning. The cool New Orleans air sobering them up a little bit more, although it was only fair to say they were never truly drunk. They walked side by side, Armie pointing Timothée some of his favorite places around the area, a move that took him back to Crema, to his very first day around the young man that soon would change his life.

When Timothée stumbled on his own feet, his body collapsing as he nearly fell face first on the floor, Armie held him tight and close to his body, keeping him from hurting himself. They laughed at the scene, the kind of laugh that made your stomach hurt, that made you lose your breath and your eyes water.

As they recovered themselves, Timothée gripped on Armie's shirt yet once again, this time pulling him close. Armie smiled as the brunette rested his head on his shoulder, but feared this moment was too much. They were too close, the drinks making their decisions questionable; Armie feared he wouldn´t be able to control himself.

He felt Timothée´s hand leave his shirt and run up his chest, his neck and onto his hair, tugging on it. _Timmy_ , Armie moaned softly, his own trembling hands holding onto the brunette´s shoulders.

When their eyes met, Armie knew they were too close for comfort and things would get messy. He tried his best to pull away, to step back and maybe run away, but he couldn´t. Timothée was like a magnet to him.

“Please…,” whispered Timothée. There were words left unspoken, but Armie didn´t need them to understand exactly what Timothée wanted. After all, it was exactly the same thing he wanted.

“We can´t, Timmy, I can´t”

“But you want to, don´t you?”

“Jesus, Timmy.” Armie closed his eyes, his breathing shallow, his heart pounding on his chest; he let out a sigh, the grip on Timothée´s shoulder tightening. “I crave for it every single day.”

Timothée nodded, a dead serious look on his eyes. “Then do it, stop thinking too much about it, do what you wanna do and forget the consequences.”

“I don´t wanna hurt her and I definitely don´t wanna hurt you”

“Hurt me all you want”

Armie stared at Timothée. Time suddenly stood still, his body and heart craved for something his brain knew was wrong, but how could he not do something about it? How could he throw away the one thing he truly wanted in his life? He pushed Timothée against the wall, his hands cupping the brunette´s face, his thumbs tracing the lips he had missed for far too long.

When Timothée opened his lips, taking his finger inside his mouth, Armie closed his eyes. He was trembling, his body was on fire and he knew there was absolutely no turning back now. They tried to stay away, they tried to be just friends, but there was no way they could suppress their feelings anymore.

How they would deal with the consequences of this moment was something Armie did not know yet, but the moment their lips touched, the moment they embraced themselves, he did not care about consequences or anyone else besides the two of them. At that moment, in the streets of New Orleans, Armie decided he would be who he wanted to be and with whom he wanted to be with.

 

 


End file.
